Love in the Library
by EmeraldWishes
Summary: "Love in the library, quiet and cool. Love in the library, there are no rules. Surrounded by stories surreal and sublime, I fell in love in the library once upon a time."


You are going through shelving books at the local library you are working at when someone grabs you from behind, causing you to drop the books you are carryinging. Letting out a sharp yelp of surprise, you find someone's hand clamp over your mouth as their arm snakes around your middle.

"Honestly, (y/n)," a familiar voice mutters in your ear, "you make it so easy."

The person releases you and you spin around to see the smirking face of your long time boyfriend, Jonathan Crane.

"Jonathan!" you hiss, bending down to pick up the books, "how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"It's so easy though," Jonathan says, plucking the books from your arms as you stand back up, placing them on a nearby table. "You're just setting yourself up."

"That's really no fair," you say with a pout, "besides, I have to finish doing my job before—"

"You'll get your job done," Jonathan says, grabbing your arm and pulling you against him, "after I'm done with you."

You shiver slightly as you lean against him, his tall and lanky frame solid and supportive. The much taller male wraps his arms around you and rests his cheek on the top of your head.

Reaching up, you run your fingers trough his brown hair, tugging on it slightly. You'd always liked his hair long, completely abhorrent to the idea of him getting it cut.

Pulling back slightly, Jonathan adjusts his glasses before brushing the hair out of your face.

"Such a pretty thing," he says, regarding your face with slightly lidded eyes.

"Don't flatter me," you say, blushing slightly.

"Why? Am I not allowed to speak to truth?" Jonathan lifts your chin with a finger and his eyes bore into yours, "Am I not allowed to say that I think you're beautiful and that you're wholly mine?"

His voice slipped down an octave on the last word, so much so that it's nearly a growl. His normally sky blue eyes the color of the deepest ocean.

 _'Oh crap,'_ you think, _'not now in the_ library _of all places.'_

"Jonathan, I don't think that—"

You are abruptly cut off when he kisses you, your eyes widening slightly before fluttering close.

He pushes you up against the book shelf, a hand gripping the shelf beside you head. Normally, you liked getting down with him, but only in certain places and times. A public library where anyone could walk in wasn't one of those times, nor the appropriate place. Voyuerism didn't exactly appeal to you.

And yet, despite what your mind was thinking, you body completely betrays you. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, you pull him down closer to you, deepening the kiss.

Jonathan breaks the kiss and pulls back with a chuckle, "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you shouldn't—"

A short gasp escapes your mouth as he nips at your ear. It was so inexplicably horrible how easily you could fall apart for him, so easy, and he knew it to.

"What shouldn't I do?" Jonathan whispers against your skin, "This?"

His hands wander over your body, leaving traces of fire in their wake. Even through your clothes, every touch burned.

Jonathan's smirk widens as he slips his nimble fingers under your shirt, dragging them up and up until—

A muffled squeak followed by the thump of a book hitting the floor issues behind him, causing Jonathan to freeze.

You both turn your heads to see a girl, probably no older than 15 or 16 standing there, staring at you both in shock.

Jonathan removes his hands from your person with a heavy sigh, and frowns at the girl.

"Certainly nothing of interest here, right child?" he says mildly wit the undertone of anger noticeable underneath.

"O-of course n-not s-sir," the girl stutters. "I w-was just l-looking f-for a b-book and I—" Her eyes dart around, looking anywhere but the two of you. "I-I'll get going now..." She hastily picks up her book and disappears between shelves.

"Jonathan," you say, crossing your arms as he turns back to you, "was that really necessary?"

"You didn't want me to tell the poor girl to leave?" Jonathan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," you say, "I mean, yes I did want you to tell her to leave. What I mean is that should you have really kissed me in the first place?"

"Don't lie and say that you didn't want it," Jonathan says.

"Well I— Nn!"

Jonathan kisses you again, this time with a more focused intent.

"Jonathan!" you say, pushing him away from you, "what the heck?"

"Seems like we have a Little Bo Peep," Jonathan says, glancing over his shoulder. "Curiosity killed the cat you know. Why don't you show yourself, child?"

The girl inches out from behind a shelf, face bright red.

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just didn't k-know—"

"Clearly," Jonathan says dryly. "Voyuersim is a bad habit to pick up you know."

He dismisses the girl and turns back to you, "why don't you come over tonight and we can finish what we started without a pair of eyes watching us. Alright love?"

He flicks you nose before sauntering away.


End file.
